Storm Confessions
by CrimsonThunderDemon
Summary: The Ninja Storm Rangers are a bit peeved by the fanfiction they been reading on the net and some of them go off about it.
1. Tori Hanson Goes off

Power Rangers belong to their respected owns both past and present. All rights theirs. Only playing in the sandbox with the rest of the big kinds. Hope you enjoy. 

Stormy Confessions   
By   
Crimson Thunder Demon 

Tori Hanson Goes Off 

    Hello there for all of you who do not know me. I am Tori the blue wind ninja storm ranger. Or Victoria Hanson as my parents named me. I have been thinking as I look at all the different fanfictions I am in. And I found a few things that I don't like.   
    One thing I don't mind other female other characters. I like having them around. I need a balance from dealing with males all day. Please save me from combative as hell males. I swear they all act like wolves and Shane and Hunter are the worse about.   
    I might be a tom boy. But I am not a snarky bitch that cannot share my friends. Girls are great as long as they don't over power my fellows. Even with them I can deal but over power the boys. Please in your dreams. Also girls can do more then one sport…I ride motocross as well as surf. Just prefer surfing to motocross. I leave the dirt bike riding to Blake, Hunter and Dustin. They like playing in the dirt.   
    Also on Blake. I love him I really do. He is such a sweetie. He is so shy. Plus he is fun to be around even when we both have nothing to say. It's nice to know a guy that does not always need to show off. Contrary to popular belief, Blake and I can and do spar. Just most of the time we are having fun.   
    On Cameron, I do care for my friend. I worry about him for the others don't seem to appreciate him to no end. I don't think they realize how much they hurt him. I really need to find him a girlfriend.   
    On Dustin, I love my flaky ditzy fluff head of a best friend. Dustin is a great guy. I hope he can find someone. I repeat, he is my best friend I love him like a brother. That goes for Shane as well they are my brothers, spirit brothers but brothers none the less.   
    Shane, he is something. There are days I wonder. Him and Hunter have this thing about testing each other. They are forever at each others necks. But they are such good friends now it's scary. Shane is a good guy. Good skateboarder too.   
    Last but not least Hunter, the moody broody other half of the thunder brothers. He is a nice guy. Not as nice as Blake but nice. He is just so distant from everyone. Though if you need someone to watch your back. He is there.   
    They guys are great and I hate seeing them being abused. I would not want to be some of these fanfiction writers if Hunter, Blake, or Cameron got a hold of them. I don't think Dustin would completely get it and Shane would just shrug it off now the other three they go for blood. Just for the sake of saving our collective honor.   
    I have gone off long enough. Must be going gotta date with Blake. 


	2. Blake Trejo Goes Off

Disclaimer: Power rangers belong to their respected owners. All rights theirs. Just playing in the sandbox with the rest of the kids. Enjoy the story. 

Stormy Confessions 

By   
Crimson Thunder Demon 

Blake Trejo Goes off 

    Yo, I am Blake Trejo, navy thunder ranger. Just heard Tori and her need to go off. I realized I need to vent some steam as well. I might be mild mannered and shy as well as seemingly formally polite but still. I know the others prolly will. At least Cam and Hunter. Shane and Dustin could care less. That's another matter. Those two are way laid back. Which is a good thing.   
    Tori was telling me about some of the fanfictions she been reading. She was surprised to find some based on all of us. So was I when I saw them. I was blown away by them. Some good. Some so bad I wanted to hunt the author down and kill them for putting up such trash about myself and my friends. I really would not want to be any of these folks when Hunter gets a hold of them. What can I say my quiet older brother is not happy. Enough of that, here is a bit about myself.   
    I love motocross. Riding is the next best thing to flying. There is nothing like it. It's a rush that I just cannot put into words. Other then I am so addicted to it.   
    My older brother is the best. I love him dearly. He is so driven. Not that anyone can tell. He can be very dark. Sometimes that's why I think that is why we were brought together. It was like Fate knew he needs a lighter half.   
    On other characters the ones that authors bring into this universe. I have found a few that I love and don't mind. Not going to mention any save this. I love the one that can take my brother on and hold her own agaist him and does not turn my brother into a total mush head.   
    Definitely don't mind other characters they add new elements and new twists to this world. By creating more realities. I enjoy being a part of those realities.   
    Oh and I am left wondering why I am the golden boy in fics. I almost never get hurt. That is insane that I almost never get hurt. Everyone else does but me. How real to life is that.. No real at all. I get hurt. Sometimes Hunter takes sparring a bit too far. Or I try and exert myself a little too much. But I am not infallible. I do and can get hurt… its ok.. I am not the golden child.   
    On to other subjects not that I could not go on and on about the golden child thing. I could.   
    Cameron is a great guy. A bit wry in his humor and way to into his computers. He really needs to lighten up. Or else he is going to give himself a heart attack. That guy needs a girlfriend bad. But he'll never get one if he don't pry himself from Ninja Ops every once in a while.   
    Shane is a good dude. A bit to into his skate boarding but I think we, as in the guys are way into our predicator sport. Shane is a good leader when he allows himself to be. He will learn. I hope Hunter can help him with that.   
    Dustin, gotta love the flaky dirt rider. He is a great guy and a good friend. I am glad he could forgive Hunter and I for our using of him and his while we thought their sensei killed our parents. Dustin will be a great 250 rider when he realizes he can handle it. I know he can. So does Hunter. Dustin just lacks faith in his own skills as a rider.   
    I personally think he should try freestyle motocross. I was asking him about that. He seems like he might like to try it. I hope he does. For Dustin has style. Now if he could get a certain girl out of his head. I swear he is honestly stuck on her. Ah well if it was meant to be it will work out in the end.   
    Now on to the light of my life. The one person that helped me find the light while I was lost in the darkness of my own need for revenge. Tori, my beautiful water goddess. I get so tongue tied around her. It's just not funny. I love her so much. She saved my soul from getting consumed by darkness. I love her for that.   
    Damn look at the time. I have to go… must go pick up the beauty in my life. 


End file.
